


What Happens In Vegas...

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Accidental Relationship, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Stucky - Freeform, Tony's only a lil bit of a dick, but in a lovable way, maybe i'll write in a sex scene idk, tony is a good wingman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony Stark finds out Steve and Bucky have never been to Las Vegas, he is understandably outraged, but he vows to fix this situation. But with the legalization of same-sex marriage in Nevada, and Tony's Alcohol tolerance, anything can happen.</p><p>I will literally probably never touch this fic again, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was all Tony Stark’s fault, honestly. Steve didn’t really know how it had come up that he had never been to vegas. he was just hanging out with Bucky and Tony at his apartment when the conversation had turned to gambling and alcohol. (As it inevitably would, this is Tony we’re talking about...) Stark of course spit his drink out all over Bucky, who gave him a death glare and went to dry himself off. With an apologetic look in the disgruntled metal-armed man’s general direction, Tony turned to Steve and said incredulously,

“You’ve never been to vegas? That in and of itself is a crime, but you’re Captain America! they have strippers who wear your suit! Well, at least at first...” He trailed off with an impish grin.

“I get the picture, Stark.” Said Steve as the image of a stars-and-stripes clad girl rose unbidden to his mind. “I guess I was too busy defeating HYDRA and being frozen to do much gambling.”

“Kind of defeating HYDRA” goaded the goateed billionaire.

“I’m sorry,” said Steve, “Did you save our nations’ capital along with potentially tens of thousands of lives all while fighting a midair battle with your brainwashed childhood best friend?”

Tony was silent.

“I didn’t think so.”

“Point taken.” Conceded Tony. “But just because you’ve never been, doesn’t mean I can’t give you the full Vegas experience! Gambling, strippers, alcohol, gambling, strippers!”

Steve didn’t think it worth mentioning that he didn’t like gambling, couldn’t get drunk, and while he respected the hard work that it takes to be a stripper, he had no desire to watch anyone take off their clothes. Deep in the back of Steve’s brain however, unnoticed by even himself,  the image of the girl in stars and stripes (Who had looked remarkably like peggy carter) morphed into Bucky in a similarly revealing outfit.

“Alright Stark, you win, when do we leave for Nevada?” Asked Steve, realising that it was probably better to let the slightly mad scientist have his way.

“I’ll call Pepper and have her send the Jet down. Assuming she’s not still mad at me, we can leave tomorrow.”

“You have a Jet? asked Steve, realising what a stupid question it was as he asked it.” Tony gave him a reproachful look.

“Of course I have a Jet grandpa, I have a fleet of Jets! What self-respecting billionaire doesn’t own a jet!”

Tony’s outburst was interrupted however, when Bucky tapped Steve on his shoulder.

“Yeah Buck?” Steve asked, twisting in his seat to look at his friend. “What is it?”

“I, uh… _gotthemagnetsstucktomyarmagain_.” Bucky mumbled.

“What was that?” asked steve teasingly, “I didn’t hear”

“I got the magnets stuck to my arm again.” Bucky pouted.

“Turn around” Steve said, with an exasperated sigh. This was the third time this week Bucky had stood a little too close to the refrigerator. Bucky stood stoically as steve pulled yellow smiley faces off of his metallic arm, and pretended not to see Tony stifling maniacal giggles on the couch.

 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it, so here it is. chapter 2! I've decided to write one short chapter each day, so I don't yet know how many chapters there will be. this one is kinda dark at the beginning but it gets better. Also minor trigger warning for blood.

He wasn’t sure where he was, he wasn’t sure _who_ he was. All he knew was his target. He lifted the rifle and aimed it at the man in the grey suit. ‘Shoot the man in the grey suit.’ they had commanded. And shoot he did. As his finger pulled the trigger, the world began to shake. He heard the crack of bullet hitting bone, and blood ran down the... walls? Hadn’t he just been outside? He tried to move his arms, but they were held in place by metal bonds. He looked down at himself, covered in blood and gore. Everything was blood, everything was pain, everything was HYDRA. He tried to let out a scream, but he wasn’t in control of his own body. He was trapped, a prisoner in his own mind.

Bucky awoke, screaming and thrashing in his seat on one of Tony Stark’s private jets. Immediately Steve was at his side, stroking his hair and murmuring softly to him, trying to assure him everything was alright.

“It’s okay Buck, everything’s alright. It’s me, Steve. You’re safe.”

“Steve?” Said Bucky, a realizing where he was.

“Yeah buddy,” Said Steve, looking relieved. “It’s me.” Bucky sat up and turned to look out the window.

“Where are we?” Bucky asked.

“Somewhere over Utah, I think.” Replied Steve. Bucky was about to ask where Tony was, but a loud snore from behind him answered that question. "If tony's asleep, who's flying us?"

"J.A.R.V.I.S. I think" Said Steve

“At least you’re not flying us,” Teased Bucky “Or else we would have crashed into an ice sheet!” Steve rolled his eyes.

“Is anyone ever going to stop giving me shit for that? It was one time!” He groaned

“For seventy years.” Bucky pointed out.

“Shut up!” said Steve, playfully shoving a pillow in his friends face.

“Whatever.” replied Bucky, pushing his friend off of him, causing him to hit the ground with a large thump. Tony spluttered in his sleep.

“SHHHH,” Steve said loudly, turning to face the sleeping billionaire, “WE WOULDN'T WANT TO WAKE THE MAD GENIUS”

“Fuck you guys.” Mumbled Tony, causing the pair of super soldiers to collapse into a fit of giggles.

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
